1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheelchairs and similar conveyances for the physically handicapped. More specifically, the present invention comprises a series of attachments that may be installed upon a conventional wheelchair with little or no modification to the chair. The attachments comprise a retractable tray, a series of removably installable handles at front and back, and an underseat storage compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wheelchair has been known for a considerable time as a means for increasing the mobility and independence of the physically handicapped. However, the wheelchair is not without its problems and limitations, primarily due to the size and bulk of the typical wheelchair, and the seating configuration provided to the person using the chair.
One of the major problems with the conventional wheelchair is the relative bulk and volume required at the front of the chair. The conventional footrests extend forwardly from the chair for some span, and the widths and heights of the armrests and wheels require somewhat more room than would a seated person not requiring the wheelchair. This greatly limits the ability of a person in a wheelchair to position himself or herself reasonably close to a table, desk, or similar surface for dining, writing, or other activities requiring such a surface, as the height of the table or desk surface, as well as the structure supporting the surface, often preclude maneuvering the forward portion of the wheelchair beneath the surface to allow the person in the wheelchair to position himself or herself very close to the surface.
Another problem with conventional wheelchairs is the lack of storage space provided, particularly for an attendant accompanying the person in the wheelchair. While some storage has been developed for use by persons confined to wheelchairs, it is generally somewhat limited due to the proximity of the relatively large wheels on each side of the chair and other structure. In any event, practically nothing has been done to provide storage space for an attendant accompanying a person confined to a wheelchair. Typically, such an attendant must resort to asking the person in the wheelchair to carry any articles in his or her lap.
Yet another problem with wheelchairs is the lack of versatility and provision for handling the chair by an attendant. Conventionally, wheelchairs are provided with only a pair of rearwardly turned grips, which extend from the uprights supporting the backrest of the chair. Typically, these handgrips lack any means for adjustment or repositioning, thus limiting the manipulation of the chair by an attendant. Very little has been done in the past relating to any forwardly positioned handgrips or the like for an attendant to manipulate the chair from the front while facing a person seated in the chair, or to provide for any interchangeability for different handgrip configurations to the front or rear of the chair.
The present inventors are aware of a few devices that have been developed in the past for increasing the utility of a wheelchair. One such device is found in Japanese Patent No. 6-154,269, published on Jun. 3, 1994. This reference describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a wheelchair that is convertible to a gurney or stretcher by means of a lever and mechanism, which may be manipulated by a person using the chair. No retractable table or desk surface, underseat storage, or variable handle configurations are disclosed.
Japanese Patent No. 6-169,968, published on Jun. 21, 1994, describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a wheelchair that is especially configured to facilitate bathing by the occupant. A narrow open tray or shelf and a closable storage compartment are positioned along the opposite arms of the chair for access by the occupant of the chair. No retractable table or desk surface, underseat storage, or variable handle configurations are disclosed.
A web page published on the World Wide Web by MedicalProductsDirect.com, at least as of Apr. 4, 2005, describes a tilt and recline wheelchair by Invacare Company. The chair includes a small table or tray for the occupant, but no means for folding or retracting the tray is apparent. No underseat storage or variable handle configurations are disclosed.
Finally, a web page published on the World Wide Web by westons.com, at least as of Apr. 4, 2005, describes a series of accessories for a wheelchair, including an armrest pocket, a folding half lap tray, a tray that secures removably across the arms of the chair, a day pack, and a forwardly disposed underseat storage container. No retractable full width tray that remains attached to the wheelchair is provided, nor are any variable handle configurations disclosed.
None of the above patent publications and disclosures, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, wheelchair attachments solving the aforementioned problems are desired.